The Heart Won't Lie
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: During summer vacation Viola met Duke and casually dated him while Justin was away. What happens when the new School year starts? Will Viola follow her heart? Will Duke follow his?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was sitting and watching She's the Man with the kids and unfortunately or fortunately however you want to look at it my muse Phoenix went haywire... So here is a story for the movie... Phoenix actually has three ideas for the movie but I'm focusing on one at a time... Now there are some things that are different in this story than what happened in the movie... First off Viola already knows Duke because she started dating him over the summer while Justin was away... Secondly Sebastian doesn't go to London... Thirdly well you'll see the rest... LOL... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man... *frowns* I can't even claim my muse right now!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola Hastings was really starting to hate that summer was over. She was glad in a sense that it was over because now she would have Soccer to focus on again but at the same time she hated it because she wouldn't get to see the guy that she has been semi dating over through summer while Justin was away. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about Duke and the way he made her feel.

She sighed as she made her way outside the school so that they could have soccer practice but was stopped when something caught her eye. She walked over and looked at the notice and a glare settled across her face. She couldn't believe that the girl soccer team had been cut. She saw the rest of the girls team coming towards her and she turned to look at them. "They cut the girls team!"

Kia and Yvonne and everyone else was shocked and Kia demanded "Why?"

Viola shook her head. "It says because not enough girls signed up. I think we need to go have a little talk with the Coach."

Kia, Yvonne and the other girls all nodded and followed Viola out of the school and to the soccer field where Viola walked right up to the coach and said "Why did you cut us? You know we had enough girls to sign up!"

Coach Pistonek looked at Viola and said "Sorry girls but you didn't and plus the guys team needs the field for all the practices. But let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Viola glared at Coach Pistonek and said "Actually there is. You can let us try out for the boys team."

Coach Pistonek laughed and said "I don't think so. I'll do anything but that."

At that point Justin and the rest of the guys Soccer team came over and Justin said "What's going on Coach?"

Coach Pistonek looked at Justin and the other guys and said "The girls here want to try out for the boys soccer team since their team got cut. I told them that they couldn't. After all they're girls and there is no way they are as good as you guys are."

All of the guys laughed at that and Viola looked at her so called boyfriend and demanded "Are you just going to laugh and not say anything? After all a while back you told me I was better than some of the guys on your team!"

Justin stopped laughing and looked at Viola as the rest of the guys quit laughing at her words and he said "I never said that. I don't know what you're talking about. This conversation is over."

Viola smirked and decided to finally do what she's been wanting to do but didn't have the chance to do before now. "Actually you're right Justin it's over and I'm not just talking about this conversation. I'm talking about our relationship. I think I would be better off with the guy I saw during the summer while you were away."

Justin stood there in shock and watched as Viola turned on her heel and walked off before finally coming to his senses and running after her. When he finally caught up to her he put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to stop and then turn towards him. "You can't break up with me over this Viola. Plus nobody ever breaks up with me! That is just stupid. And what do you mean you were seeing a guy over the summer while I was away?"

Viola laughed and said "Well there is a first for everything Justin. I did break up with you so get over it. As for what do I mean that I was seeing a guy over the summer I meant just that. Duke is a million times better than you and I should have told him that I would have been his girlfriend instead of just hanging out and dating him. God I was so stupid."

Justin swore and lifted his hand and slapped Viola hard across the face twice and said "You're mine Viola."

Viola shook her head and punched Justin in the face before she ran away from Justin. Her cheek was stinging and she was crying but she wasn't going to let anyone see it. Once she was inside the school she took her cell phone out and sent Duke a text asking him to come and pick her up. She didn't care if everyone saw who the person was that she had been dating that summer. All she cared about was being with someone who she knew wouldn't hurt her. She still couldn't believe that Justin had slapped her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke had just got done showering from the soccer tryouts and was dressing in his dorm room when he heard his cell phone go off signaling he had a text. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw that it was from Viola. He still couldn't believe that over the summer he dated someone from his rival school but he had and he really enjoyed the time with her. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about how they met and how she was his roommates twin sister.

He flipped open his phone and frowned when he saw the message that said _I hate to bother you but can you come get me from school please? Something happened and I'll tell you about it when you get here but please hurry._

He threw his cell phone onto his bed and quickly finished getting dressed. He then scooped up his cell and the keys to his bike and grabbed his helmet before making his way out of his dorm room. As he was nearing the from the dorms to exit he ran into Sebastian who said "Woah dude where you off to in a hurry?"

Duke shook his head but stopped long enough to look at Sebastian and say "I'm heading over to Cornwall to pick your sister up. Something happened but I don't know what it is. She texted me and asked me if I could pick her up and then said to hurry."

Sebastian frowned and then swore. "Shit if I have to hazard a guess I would say she finally ended things with Justin totally and he didn't take it well. Get going man. I'll follow behind you in a minute."

Duke nodded and then walked out of the dorms and then finally ran to where his bike was and jumped on. He put his helmet on quickly and then started the bike and took off towards Cornwall. As he drove he couldn't help but worry about Viola. He really liked her and he knew even when they were semi dating that she was going out with Justin Drayton but he also knew that Viola had wanted to end things. He couldn't help but hope that if she did indeed end things with Drayton that she would be his girlfriend.

He thought about the last couple of months and smiled as he drove his bike. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the fact that he didn't have a problem talking to her like he had problems talking to most girls. When they met one another after Viola had gotten knocked down by Toby he had found to his astonishment after the first couple of sentences that he was able to talk to her without stuttering over his words.

He was the only one that knew where she went to school. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her because he wasn't in the least but Viola was afraid it would cause problems for him with his team and his friends and she didn't want that so he went along with it. He was glad that he had thought to wear his letter jacket because if need be he'd put it on Viola before driving her wherever she wanted to go. His smile grew bigger on his face as he pictured her wearing his letter jacket. He sped up a little when he finally caught sight of Cornwall. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that he was needed so he sped up even more as he pulled into the school's parking lot and drove towards the front of the building where he could see Viola. The worry and concern he felt for her grew when he saw that the cry baby Drayton was with her and that he had a hold of her wrist.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viola's cheek was throbbing as she waited outside on the curb for Duke to get there. She could only hope that he got her text message right away. As she thought that she swore in her head because she knew that he had soccer practice today and she wasn't sure what time it would start or what time it would end. She could only hope and pray that it had ended and he had gotten her text message.

She had been sitting out on the curb for about twenty minutes when she felt a hand land on her shoulder and squeeze it hard. She knew who it was before she even looked up to see Justin. She pushed his hand off of her shoulder and stood up to face him. "What in the hell do you want Justin?"

Justin smirked and grabbed Viola's wrist in a harsh grip. "I want you Viola and you're mine so don't ever think differently. You're not breaking up with me over some stupid soccer thing. You're not breaking up with me at all. You're mine Viola Hastings and you'll always be mine so get use to it."

Viola heard Duke's bike coming towards her as she looked at Justin and actually laughed. "Think what you want Justin but I did break up with you and nothing in this world could make me take you back. You're a first class asshole and I don't even know now what I ever saw in you. If you don't take your fucking hand off of me now I'll make sure that you regret it."

Justin laughed and said "Oh and what are you going to do Viola?"

Viola smirked this time as she turned her head to look over her shoulder and when she saw Duke getting off of his bike she turned back towards Justin with the smirk still on her face. "Oh I would do it but I think my friend here would rather do it. I don't care who you think you are Justin but if you ever touch me again I'll be the one to kick your ass."

Justin just laughed never once taking his eyes off of Viola. "Viola when are you going to learn nobody at this school will go against me? Nobody will dare to put a hand on me."

Duke who heard Justin's statement walked to the side of Viola and without saying anything he drew his fist back and let it fly punching Justin in the face making Justin let go of Viola's arm. "Leave Vi alone Drayton or I'll make you cry again."

Justin looked up from where he landed on the ground in surprise and said "What in the hell are you doing here Orsino? How do you know my girlfriend?"

Viola glared down at Justin and spat "Ex girlfriend douche bag. Get that through your head. As for how Duke knows me he's the guy I dated over the summer."

Justin's mouth dropped open in shock and he growled "You dated a guy from our biggest rival school? You're mine Viola so tell Orsino goodbye."

Viola rolled her eyes and Duke said "Dude she broke up with you so get the fuck over it. If I find out you ever come near her again I'll make you cry again and that's a promise."

Justin glared at Duke and Viola as he stood up and he said "I wasn't crying! I had something in my eye!"

Viola laughed and then winced which Duke saw and he turned his head to look at her and when he saw the bruise forming on her cheek rage boiled in his veins. "Vi, what in the hell happened to you."

Viola sighed and mumbled "Justin hit me twice when I broke up with him."

Duke swung his head back toward Justin and he growled "Drayton if I were you I'd get out of here now before I kill you!"

Justin just laughed but before he could say anything out of nowhere he was back on the ground again after receiving a punch to his nose once again. He looked up in shock and saw Sebastian Hastings standing on the other side of Viola. "What in the hell?"

Sebastian looked at Justin and said "If you ever come near my sister again I'll make you wish you were never born."

Viola was shocked that Sebastian was there but she shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Duke and Sebastian and said "Can we go now? My cheek is throbbing."

Duke really wanted to hit Justin again but his main priority was Viola so he turned towards her and said "Come on honey lets go. I'll take you back with us so we can check your cheek over. Do you want my coat? I remember that you get chilly riding on my bike."

Viola smiled slightly and nodded. She was happy that he remembered something so small. She let Duke and Sebastian lead her to Duke's motorcycle and she didn't even turn around once to look back at Justin. She gave Sebastian a hug and then let Duke put his letter jacket on her and help her onto his bike before he got on. She leaned her head against his back once he started the bike and started driving.

She couldn't help but be happy that she was with him once more. She knew that it would be around school that she was seen leaving with someone from Illyria. Then again she also knew that nobody would know that he was from Illyria unless Justin told them and right now she was pretty sure he would keep his mouth shut so that he didn't get ragged on from others. She took in a deep breath and as soon as Duke's scent hit her nose she finally relaxed all the way. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance for them now other than just casual dating. She hoped that there was because she would love nothing more than to be Duke's girlfriend regardless of the fact that he went to her school's biggest rivalry school.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is chapter one... It didn't go exactly as I planned but then again Phoenix never listens to me! *looks over at Katie when I hear her snort* Oh hush I know that you find that funny! Okay click the lil button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Glad you all like the story... hehe... *smirks * Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as they were back at Illyria Duke got off of his bike and helped Viola off of it. After taking his helmet off he wrapped his arm around Viola's waist and guided her to his dorm with Sebastian catching up to them as he opened up their dorm room door. As soon as they were in the room he turned towards Viola.

"Now what happened Vi?" Duke asked as he ran his fingers gently down Viola's cheek.

Viola sighed and looked at the floor. "I broke up with Justin and he didn't take it too well. He slapped me twice across the face and I punched him. When you got there he had just came back up to me demanding that I get back together with him and he kept saying that I was his."

Duke was getting angrier by the second as he listened to what Viola had to say but before he could say anything Sebastian cut in with "Are you okay sis? Not that I'm not happy that you finally dumped the ass but why did you?"

Viola sighed and closed her eyes as the anger she felt towards what Coach Pistonek had said to rose to the surface again. "I'd been wanting to break up with him all summer but I didn't feel right doing it over the phone. Anyways when I went to the school today so that the girls soccer team could practice and found out they cut the girls soccer team. I then went and talked to Coach Pistonek and asked him to let us girls try out for the team and he laughed. I then asked Justin what he thought about it and he agreed with what Pistonek said and I broke up with him after that."

Sebastian and Duke were both glaring by the end and Duke said "What did Coach Pistonek say when you asked to try out for the boys team?"

Viola gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. "He said that girls aren't as fast, athletic, or strong as boys. I know for a fact that I could beat half of those guys if not most of them."

Duke frowned and then smiled. "You know what Vi? Why don't you transfer here? I know that we don't have a girls soccer team but I think Coach Dinklage would let you try out for the boys team."

Viola sighed and said "I will think about that. I'm just not looking forward to having to see Justin every day. I always knew he could be a tool but I never thought he'd ever hit me."

Duke pulled Viola into his arms and kissed her head. "It'll be okay honey. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you want to go home now or stay here for a while?"

Viola smiled and wrapped her arms around Duke. "I'd like to stay here for a while. Is that okay with you and Sebastian?"

Duke looked over at Sebastian who smiled and said "You can stay as long as you like sis. Why don't we all sit and watch a movie?"

Viola smiled and nodded and then went and sat down on Duke's bed and got comfortable while Sebastian put a movie in and Duke grabbed drinks out of the mini refrigerator they had in their dorm room before sitting back on his bed and pulling Viola to his side and wrapping his arm around her settled in to watch the movie with her in his arms and her brother over on his bed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Duke looked down at Viola after movie was over and smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He looked over at Sebastian and saw him looking at Viola in concern. "Man she'll be okay. Between you and I we'll make sure that she is. Do you think that she'll transfer here?"

Sebastian took his eyes off of Viola and looked at Duke and nodded. "I'll make sure she does. Her and Mom don't get along the greatest and even though Viola doesn't talk to Dad that much I'll call Dad and let him know what Justin has done to his little girl. Dad won't stand for it and he'll make sure that Vi gets transferred here. Dad will deal with our Mom. I'll go and call him now."

Duke nodded. "I'll stay here with Viola in case she wakes up. Let me know what your Dad says dude."

Sebastian nodded and picked his cell phone up and walked out of the room and into the hall as he dialed his Dad's phone number and then leaned against the wall.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Roger Hastings was just walking in his front door when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the display and saw that it was his son calling and smiled. "Hello Son."

_Sebastian smiled slightly and said "Hey Dad. Listen I need to talk to you about something important."_

Roger could hear the seriousness in his son's voice and stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong Son?"

_Sebastian sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Dad you need to get Mom to let Viola transfer to Illyria."_

Roger frowned. "Why son? I thought Viola was happy at Cornwall."

_Sebastian sighed again. "Dad she broke up with Justin Drayton today and he hit her twice. He also threatened her if she didn't get back together with him. Myself and Duke my roommate got to Cornwall and Drayton had his hands on Viola. He's not going to stop Dad. At least if she's at Illyria I can keep an eye on her and so will the others."_

Roger who hardly ever lost his cool swore. "I'll handle it Son. You keep Viola there. I'll pack her stuff up myself and bring it. Don't let her out of your eyesight Sebastian. You're her older brother you protect her."

_Sebastian chuckled and said "Dad I'm only older by a couple of minutes but I'll protect her. I figured I'd better call you instead of Mom because I know Mom's going to put up a fight."_

"Just leave your Mother to me Son. I'll see you soon with Viola's things." Roger said.

"_Okay Dad. Thanks." Sebastian said._

Roger smiled. "You don't need to thank me Son. I was thinking about talking to your Mother anyways and having Viola transferred to Illyria because I know how close you two are. You let me handle everything and I'll see you soon with Viola's belongings."

Roger didn't even wait for his Son to say goodbye. He closed his cell phone and picked up his keys again and headed out of his house and drove to his ex wife's house. He knew that Daphne was going to present a problem but he also knew that he would do whatever he had to do to make sure his daughter was safe and he knew that she would be safe at Illyria with her brother and his friends.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sebastian took in a deep breath and then let it out and opened up the door to his dorm room and walked back in. As soon as he shut it he looked over towards Duke's bed and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw that Viola was still sleeping curled up into Duke. "Dad's taking care of it man. He doesn't want us letting Vi out of our eyesight which I agreed to. If Justin can hit her in front of his team if he finds out she came here then there is no telling what he'll do next."

Duke who had been watching Viola sleep with her head on his chest took his eyes off of her and looked up at Sebastian. "That's fine. I don't plan on letting her out of my sight anyways right now. I'm actually glad that she'll be going here. Now maybe I'll have an actual chance with her."

Sebastian chuckled and said "Duke you've always had a chance with her. I know my sister man and she likes you. I mean yeah you two dated some what over the summer but I could tell she wanted more. That is one of the reasons why she was going to break it off with the jerk. The other reason is she was finally tired of how he was treating her. I don't mind you dating my sister but you better not hurt her."

Duke smiled. "I won't hurt her man. I can actually see myself falling for her. I can't talk to most girls but with her I can talk and I don't make a fool of myself while doing it. I'll make sure that she never gets hurt."

Sebastian smiled and nodded and sat back on his bed and pulled his guitar out. As he watched Viola sleeping in Duke's arm lyrics came to his head and he started strumming on his guitar.

* * *

A/N 2: There we have chapter 2... YAY... LMAO... Although it didn't go quite as I planned... LMFAO... Click the button and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
